Con fecha de Caducidad
by faberrylover93
Summary: Una historia de amor en la que la mala fortuna se hace presente sin poder encontrar la manera correcta de evitar una catastrofe no traicionando a nadie.


_**You're a tramp, you're a treat**_

_**You will shine to the death, you are shoddy.**_

_**But you're flesh, you are meat**_

_**You shall have every breath in my body.**_

_**Put me down for a lifetime of success**_

_**Give me credit, I'll find ways of paying.**_

_**Rio de la plata,**_

_**Florida, corrientes, nueve de julio**_

_**All I want to know.**_

_**Stand back, buenos aires,**_

_**Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me**_

_**Just a little touch of**_

_**Just a little touch of**_

_**Just a little touch of star quality! **_

Aplausos y más aplausos, la actuación de the unitards había sido gloriosa, Harmony había sido gloriosa y allí estaba Quinn de pie, aplaudiéndola con una sonrisa encantadora, para posteriormente salir hacia el pasillo.

_¿En qué momento me ganó la batalla? ¿Por qué NYADA? Tendría que haber elegido Julliard así nunca habría aparecido esa chica en nuestras vidas…_

Los lamentos de Rachel se vieron interrumpidos cuando una voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos.

_K:Ve tras ella… eres Rachel Berry por el amor de dios! No dejes que Quinn cometa una locura, porque Harmony es su novia, pero a ella le da igual como Quinn se siente ahora mismo, solo sale con ella para fastidiarte a ti y lo sabes, así que corre antes que sea tarde!.. _

Kurt. Kurt Hummel, su mejor amigo, compañero, casi como un hermano estaba dándole una vez más un consejo, si hubiera seguido todos sus anteriores consejos esto no estaría pasando pero él no sabía mi historia y ella tampoco, así que la culpa se podría decir que es solo mía.

_Gracias Kurt, tienes razón, te quiero!_ … Grité antes de salir corriendo.

_R:¿Adónde vas?.. _Allí estaba ella, vestida para la actuación con New Directions, con su pelo rubio elegante y esos ojos avellana que podrían enamorar a cualquiera.

_Q:¿No tendrías que estar en el auditorio?..._ Fría, cortante, distante, la vieja o mejor dicho la Quinn Fabray original estaba de espaldas hacia mi, pero no podía acobardarme, por más cosas que hubieran pasado no la dejaría cometer una locura, y menos algo que sabia la atormentaría toda su vida

_R: Te he visto irte del auditorio sé lo que vas a hacer…Vas a decirle a Figgins lo de Shelby y Puck. _Uno, dos, tres pasos, solo tres pasos le bastaron a Quinn para acortar la distancia entre ellas.

_Q: Soy adulta,…Puedo hacer lo que quiera_. Dijo esto susurrando en mi oído con una voz muy sensual, casi irresistible, pero no podía, tenía que ser firme por ella.

Con toda la fuerza interior logre separarme de ella, no puedo caer en sus juegos no ahora, tengo que ayudarla y el deseo y la pasión no son buenas formas.

_R: Si quieres ser una fuerza destructora del universo es asunto tuyo ¿Pero puedes por favor esperar a que actúen las trouble tones?_

_Q: ¿Por qué?_

R: _Porque no queremos destrozar todo el trabajo duro que nuestros amigos de ese grupo han puesto en su actuación._

_Q: ¿Desde cuándo te importa la vida de los demás? ¿Acaso Mercedes o santana han hecho algo por ti alguna vez? A sí, lo olvidaba, darte consejos para que te acuestes con el imbécil de Finn._

_R: Mi vida privada ya no te concierne Quinn, yo solo vine para evitar que hicieras una locura, y por vez setecientas mil te repito que no me acosté con Finn, no se a quien viste con él esa tarde pero no era yo._

_Q: ¿y porque no me dices de una maldita vez dónde estabas?_

_FLASHBACK:_

_R: ¡Judy! ¿Judy estas bien?, dime que estas bien por favor… _estaba parada en una habitación en el hospital mirando hacia en donde una enferma Judy estaba en una cama, con un rostro pálido y sin apenas vida en sus ojos.

_J: Rachel tranquila estoy bien, te mande a llamar porque necesito realizar mi testamento para cuando no esté, y quiero que estés presente para seguir una serie de indicaciones, sé lo difícil que es escabullirte de Quinnie pero gracias por venir…_

_R: Siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites Judy, se que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado pero eres muy importante para mí y no quiero que nada malo te pase, así que no estés pensando ya en testamentos!_

_J: siempre hay que estar preparados Rachel, pero bueno basta de lamentaciones y empecemos la escritura para después empezar los trámites._

5 horas después me dispuse a salir del hospital, ya eran las 8 de la noche. Miré a mi móvil y vi que tenía 30 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Quinn.

_ESTO SE ACABÓ. ¿DISFRUTASTE? ESPERO QUE SI, CON CARIÑO QUINN FABREY, EXNOVIA DE RACHEL BERRY._

…

_R: Quinn abre la puerta y dime de una vez por todas que está pasando… _me encontraba en su casa en busca de la solución, cuando la puerta se abrió y ella salió con los ojos enrojecidos y una cámara de fotos en las manos.

_Q: No quería creérmelo, NO PODIA CREERMELO; TODO LO QUE EL IDIOTA DE FINN DECIA ERA VERDAD, ahora entiendo porque tus salidas apurada del colegio para supuestamente dirigirte a ayudar a los necesitados…que tonta QUE ILUSA SOY! _

_R: Quinn que te pasa por favor explícame!_

_Q: Que Qué me pasa? Esto me pasa,… _

Cogió un abrigo y me dio la cámara de fotos, la encendí intentando buscar una respuesta y lo que encontré me dejo paralizada, era Finn acostándose con una chica, pero una chica idéntica a ella, idéntica a Rachel, ¿_de dónde habrá sacado a alguien tan parecido a mi?_ Pensó mientras corría hacia donde Quinn había ido

_R: Quinn! QUINN espera por favor, no te pensaras que esta soy yo verdad? _

_Q: acaso no eres tú? Oí hablar a Finn de cómo hoy iba a tenerte y a que le pertenecieras de una vez antes de las locales, decía que tu se lo habías pedido porque yo no me había dignado en satisfacerte_

_R: Quinn eso no es así y lo sabes._

_Q: y si no es así dime en donde estuviste hoy y quién diablos es esa! DIMELO RACHEL donde estuviste?_

No podía, por petición de Judy Quinn no debía enterarse de su estado de salud, para ella su madre estaba en un viaje de negocios y tardaría un poco en volver.

_Q: lo dicho, te quedas callada, no lo puedo creer, te respete, te espere, por el amor de dios si hasta me duche con agua helada para evitar forzarte a nada! Pero claro ahora entiendo todo… lárgate Rachel, no te quiero volver a ver…_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Un mes, había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente y su vida había dado un giro de 180º, pero no le guardaba rencor por no confiar en ella, la trama había quedado tan bien montada que parecía de película, algo que incluso ella estando en lugar de Quinn se creería

_R:Me voy a disfrutar de la actuación de las Troubles Tones, Quinn, espero que descubras antes de que sea tarde cual es la manera adulta de hacer las cosas._

_Q:Si los Unitards ganan me voy a transferir de colegio para estar con Harmony…_

Punzadas, clavándose en mi corazón cabeza y todo mi cuerpo

_R: y porque me dices esto? _

_Q: es que yo no soy como tú, no me gustan las sorpresas así que quería que lo supieras por si llegaba a pasar._

_R: Te amo Quinn, y espero que el día que salga la verdad a la luz sepas perdonarme… _

Dicho esto salí del pasillo para dirigirme nuevamente hacia mi sitio junto a Emma Pilsbury, la psicóloga del colegio pero principalmente la novia del señor Schue, nuestro profesor de español y director del coro.

_**At first I was afraid I was petrified **_

_**Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side **_

_**But then I spent so many nights **_

_**thinking how you did me wrong**_

_**I grew strong**_

_**I learned how to get along  
><strong>_

_**And so you're back **_

_**from outer space **_

_**i just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face **_

_**I should have changed my stupid lock**_

_**I should have made you leave your key**_

_**If I had known for just one second **_

_**you'd be back to bother me  
><strong>_

_**Oh now go **_

_**walk out the door**_

_**just turn around now **_

_**'cause you're not welcome anymore **_

_**weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye**_

_**you think I'd crumble you think I'd lay down and die  
><strong>_

_**I'm a survivor I'm not goin' give up **_

_**I'm not goin' stop I'm goin' work harder  
>I'm a survivor I'm goin' make it <strong>_

_**I will survive **_

_**Keep on survivin'**_

El público estallo en aplausos para las Trouble Tones, su interpretación y su puesta en escena habían sido soberbias, pero todavía quedaba una última actuación…

Damas y Caballeros, los NEW DIRECTIONS!

_**a buh-buh buh buh-buh  
>a buh-buh buh buh-buh<strong>_

_**you went to school to learn, girl  
>Things you never, never knew before...<strong>_

_**like I before e except after c...**_

_**and why 2 plus 2 makes four  
>Now now now, I'm gonna teach you...<br>teach you, teach you**_

_**all about love, dear...  
>all about love<strong>_

_**sit yourself down, take a seat  
>All you gotta do is reapeat after me.<strong>_

_**abc easy as...  
>123 or simple as...<br>do re mi,abc, 123, baby, you and me girl!  
>abc<br>easy as...  
>123or simple as...<br>do re mi  
>abc, 123, baby, you and me!<strong>_

Y ahí venia lo importante, por ironías de la vida un señor cuya profesión es payaso trae en un sobre un veredicto que podía cambiar nuestras vidas.

_R: Y si ganan los Unitards y Quinn se va con ella, eso es algo que no aguantaría Kurt, juro que no aguantaría_… dije entre sollozos

_K: Cállate, escucha el veredicto y ¡deja de sacar conclusiones precipitadas Rachel! _Me dijo Kurt, me encontraba sobre el escenario, no tenia permitido participar pero si podía asistir al veredicto.

_X: Tercer lugar, THE UNITARDS! _Justo en cuanto en cuanto escuche esas palabras mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, me interesaba ganar por supuesto, pero la noticia más importante de la noche para mí ya estaba dicha.

_X:En segundo lugar: THE TROUBLE TONES, por lo tanto los ganadores son los chicos de NEW DIRECTIONS! FELICIDADES PASAIS A LAS REGIONALES! _

_Podría ser mi día mas completo? Mi equipo había ganado y the unitards, el grupo comandado por Harmony había quedado en tercera posición, una gran sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro mientras celebraba con mis compañeros el triunfo pero como siempre, la alegría solo tiene una duración limitada, viene con fecha de caducidad…_


End file.
